Men in black
thumb|300px|De archetypische Man in Black.Men in black (Nederlands: Mannen in het zwart) zijn volgens de ufologie en andere complottheorieën mannen gekleed in een zwart kostuum die in naam van de overheid bewijs van UFO's en buitenaardse wezens willen verbergen. Ze zouden getuigen van UFO's bedreigen om te voorkomen dat ze hun informatie niet openbaar makenhttps://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Men_in_black. In werkelijkheid is er geen enkel bewijs dat zulke overheidsagenten ooit bestaan hebben. It's the MiB's! De men in black, ook afgekort tot MIB, zouden overheidsagenten zijn (gewoonlijk van de FBI of CIA) die UFO-getuigen benaderen en er bij hen op aandringen niets over hun getuigenissen te openbaren. De reden hiervoor zou zijn dat de Amerikaanse overheid de vermeende UFO-crash in Roswell geheim wou houden, en ook daaropvolgende UFO-waarnemingen niet aan de grote klok wou hangen. De getuigen zouden op allerhande manieren worden geïntimideerd en bedreigd. In sommige versies van de verhalen zouden de men in black geen mensen geweest zijn, maar wel machines of zelfs aliens. De UFO-literatuur maakt dan ook een verschil tussen "men in black" (zonder hoofdletters) en "Men in Black" (met hoofdletters). Die eersten zouden geheime agenten van de overheid zijn, terwijl de MiB's dan weer "demonische bovennatuurlijke wezens" zouden zijn met een donker of exotisch uiterlijkhttps://slate.com/culture/2012/05/men-in-black-sightings-do-they-still-happen.html. Verhalen over deze mannen in zwart kostuum dateren voornamelijk uit de jaren 1950 en 1960, en komen in recente tijden veel minder voor behalve bij de ufologiehttps://books.google.com/books?id=F3etCwAAQBAJ&pg=PT86. Verhalen en geruchten over men in black waren dan ook vooral prominent in de periode van de UFO-hysteria die volgde op het Roswell-incident. In 1947 beweerde een piloot negen "blinkende schotels" gezien te hebben boven de staat Washington, waardoor de term "vliegende schotel" was ontstaan. In datzelfde jaar beweerde een zekere Harold Dahl dat hij bezoek had gekregen van een man in een zwart pak, die hem had bedreigd als hij zijn getuigenis van diezelfde UFO bekend zou maken. Het zogenoemde "Maury Island Incident" is achteraf een hoax gebleken. In 1952 beweerde Albert Bender, oprichter van het International Flying Saucer Bureau, dat hij door drie mannen in een zwart maatpak was bedreigd met celstraf als hij zijn onderzoek naar UFO's niet zou stopzettenhttps://slate.com/culture/2012/05/men-in-black-sightings-do-they-still-happen.html. Een ander verhaal over "blackmen" uit de jaren 1960 bleek later een hoax te zijn ontwikkeld door Gray Bakerhttp://www.csicop.org/si/show/gray_barker_my_friend_the_myth-maker/. Vandaag de dag circuleren er bijna geen nieuwe meldingen meer over mensen die door men in black werden bezocht, wellicht omdat de UFO-hysteria sterk is afgenomen, en dus ook de populariteit van de daaraan gelinkte verhalen. Er is nooit ook maar enig bewijs boven water gekomen dat geloofwaardigheid verleent aan de verhalen over deze men in black, die wellicht kunnen worden geklasseerd onder de noemer "folklore". Verhalen van mensen die zulke geheime agenten op bezoek gehad zouden hebben, kunnen worden vergeleken met verhalen van mensen die beweren de duivel te hebben ontmoethttps://books.google.com/books?id=KCEtC3xnzuAC&pg=PA218, of van mensen die steevast geloven dat ze door aliens ontvoerd zijn geweest. Hoe meer mensen geloofden dat de men in black bestaan, hoe meer meldingen er waren; hoe minder mensen erin geloofden, hoe minder meldingen er nog waren. Ufologen en andere complotdenkers zullen uiteraard argumenteren - zonder enig bewijs ervan te leveren - dat bijna niemand het durft melden omdat slachtoffers bang werden gemaakt door de men in black, of misschien zelfs door hen werden vermoord. Het hele verhaal houdt sowieso geen steek. Als de men in black zo'n machtige en gevaarlijke agenten zijn, hoe komt het dan dat er in de jaren 1950 en 1960 toch verhalen over UFO's werden gelekt, en zelfs verhalen over de men in black zelf? De ufologen en andere mensen die deze "getuigenissen" openbaarden, werden nooit opgesloten, vermoord of aan eender welke andere straf onderworpen. Ze konden hun verhalen over aliens, vliegende schotens en mannen in maatpak vrij en onbeperkt verspreiden en zelfs publiceren. De mannen in het zwart moeten dan wel erg zwakke en inefficiënte overheidsagenten geweest zijn, omdat al hun geheimen zonder enige moeite toch bekend werden gemaakt. Bovendien klinkt het niet erg logisch dat een geheim agent, die dus absoluut niet zou willen opvallen, zich wel erg opvallend kleedt en gedraagt. Een man in zwart maatpak en met zwarte zonnebril - en wellicht ook nog met een zwarte caddilac - zal wellicht veel harder opvallen in een plattelandsdorp dan een man die alledaagse kleding draagt. Maar dat moet ongetwijfeld deel uitgemaakt hebben van de hele intimidatie-act, niet? Men in black in fictie Dat we vandaag de dag nog weten wat de "men in black" moeten voorstellen, hebben we voornamelijk te danken aan science fiction-filmen en TV-series. De meest bekende is ongetwijfeld de filmreeks "Men in Black" met Will Smithhttps://www.imdb.com/title/tt0119654/, maar de geheime agenten spelen ook een rol in de X-Fileshttps://www.imdb.com/title/tt0751147/, The Matrixhttps://www.imdb.com/title/tt0133093/ en Doctor Whohttps://tardis.fandom.com/wiki/The_Silence. Bekende geheime agenten in het zwart mib-willsmith.jpg|Will Smith zorgt ervoor dat je het bestaan van dit artikel weer helemaal vergeet. mib-agentsmith.jpg|Agent Smith, de broer(s) van Will. mib-coulson2.png|Tahiti, it's a magical place. mib-anonymous.jpg|Anonieme man in het zwart. Zie ook *Zwarte helikopters *UFO *Aliens Bronnen *https://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Men_in_black Referenties Categorie:Personen Categorie:Complottheorieën Categorie:Paranoia Categorie:Ufologie